Rakuzan High School , Here We Come !
by Gerber Foster
Summary: The Generation of Miracles decided to attend Rakuzan High School after graduating from Teikou middle school . Will they meet any strong and powerful opponents or will they take over the court like in middle school ?


**Hi ! I'm Sharlene , a 11 year old school girl whom likes to watch anime and read manga . I started writing fanfictions recently after inspired by Alexis-senpai ( for those who don't know who Alexis-senpai is , you can find her stories under Man ) Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes . Thanks in advance :)**

* * *

Before graduating from Teikou middle school , the generation of miracles each decided to attend the school which holds a title in every basketball championship in Tokyo , Rakuzan High School .

It was a very beautiful morning when the sun was shining bright , the sakuras bloomed beautifully , Kise was in the school compound while many girls surrounded him . Aomine and Kuroko were at their usual hangout , the basketball court . Akashi and Midorima were playing shogi and Murasakibara was no where to be seen as he is always late for school . Momoi was still at home preparing bentos for Aomine and kuroko .

'Ring...' the school bell rang , they all went back to class , except for Aomine as he always skips class . Kuroko , Momoi and Aomine are in class 1-3 while Akashi and Midorima are in class 1-1. Both Kise and Murasakibara are in class 1-4 , well that's tough luck for Kise as he can't get along with Murasakibara .Kuroko and Momoi are seated side by side in class , Akashi and Midorima were each seated at a corner , one by the window and the other at the very back of class . Kise seats in front of Murasakibara due to his height .

Kuroko first lesson was Japanese . While teacher was teaching , Momoi whispered to Kuroko ' Hey Kuroko , do you know where is Aomine ? ' Kuroko replied without hesitation ' No ' Momoi led out a huge sigh saying ' Aomine always skips class , doesn't he care about his studies ' When Kuroko was about to reply , Teacher Yukimura , their homeroom and Japanese teacher shouted ' Momoi Satsuki ! Please continue from where I last stopped ' Momoi stood up in a daze trying to signal Kuroko a help sign , Unfortunately , Kuroko did not get the signal and Momoi was scolded by the teacher . Meanwhile in class 1-1 , Akashi whom is seated by the side of the window was attracting a lot of attention due to his looks . When Teacher Ono was teaching , most of the girls in the class were starring at Akashi . Therefore their teacher had to make some of the girls to stay back so he can tutor them on what they missed out during class . In class 1-4 , Both Kise and Murasakibara were not listening to their teacher . They were each punished to stay back after school and help clean the classroom .

After many happenings , then came lunch break. Momoi came out of the classroom clinging onto Kuroko with Aomine by her side . The generation of miracles all met at the basketball court after lunch . It was still 1 p.m. when they gathered there , Akashi gave them the usual warm up practice orders and Momoi , the new manager of Rakuzan's basketball team started to bring boxes of water into the basketball court . They were an hour early for basketball practice , but suddenly came their coach , Akashi's brother . Akashi's brother was a past NBA player , but due his leg injury he quit playing basketball and decided to coach . Akashi's father also known as the headmaster of Rakuzan high school assigned AKashi's brother , Rin to coach them . Rin is a very friendly person , but that is just a side of him . Rin was also Teikou's 1st string basketball coach , so all of them had no problem under his coaching .

Rin then told them that they will each be given their Uniform by the end of the week as The Winter Cup will be in the next two months . After that 15 second speech , they started to train . The 2nd and 3rd years came barging into the basketball court . They were acting all arrogant in front of the Generation of miracles as Akashi and the others were the first group of freshmen to enter the first string . Immediately , they had a practice match . One of the 3rd years , Haru Seita said ' Geez ... why do we have to face such a weak opponent , they will be finished in a blink of an eye ' that got the generation of miracles fired up ,especially Kuroko , Murasakibara and Kise .

As usual Aomine would skip practice and go to the highest floor of the school and relax , and Momoi would come rushing up there and pull him down . But because today was their first time training there so Aomine turned up . When Rin was about to say something ...

* * *

Take a guess on what will happen in the next part of the story . . . . . The next part of the story will take some time , so please be patient . Feedback and some new ideas would be convenient .

Kuroko : Aomine-kun , why do you always skip class ?

Aomine : Didn't I said it before , the only one who can beat me is me .

Kuroko : But why did you fail all your subjects ?

Aomine : . . . . . . . .

Momoi : serves him right for skipping class .

Kise : Hey , Aomine-chi do you need Akashi or Midorima to tutor you ? * laughs loudly *

Akashi : Know your place , Ryouta .

Midorima : How did I get into this .

Akashi : Anyway , Shintaro I want to discuss something with you . Let's settle it while having a shogi match .

Midorima : Okay .

Murasakibara : * yawns * * stuffs some biscuits into his mouth * I'm going home ...

Everyone : Okay , see you tomorrow .

Sharlene-senpai ~ signing out . . . . . .


End file.
